Conventional paper staplers typically are made in various designs, sizes and shapes. For the most part, they all have two elongated, relatively shiftable members, one member having an anvil and the other member having a staple dispensing mechanism. Each such conventional stapler has its two members normally horizontally disposed when disposed on a supporting surface. Thus, it can either be used for stapling when so disposed or it can be picked up and used for stapling by pressing the two members together with one or both hands.
People who use conventional staplers find it more and more practical to pick up the stapler and orient it for stapling by positioning the anvil and stapling portion toward the base of the hand, i.e., that part of the hand near the wrist, while the pivotal end of the two members are at the upper part of the hand. Thus, when sheet material is inserted between the anvil and the stapling portion, the base of the hand is used to apply the main force which causes the two members to move together and causes a staple to be dispensed through the sheet material. This is generally because more force can be exerted on the members by the base of the hand than by the fingers thereof, thereby minimizing the effort required to drive a staple through sheet material.
Since it is practical to pick up a stapler and use it in the hand, it is oftentimes necessary to manipulate the stapler in the hand to orient it properly before the stapling can occur. This can sometimes be done by the fingers of one hand, namely, the hand used for stapling; however, if a person is not too dextrous, he may require that both hands be used to orient the stapler properly in the hand used for stapling. This is because a conventional stapler which is horizontally supported first must be picked up from a supporting surface and then manipulated so that the butt of the hand is against one member of the stapler and the fingers partially encircle the other member. This manipulation cannot be avoided because the lower of the two members is too close to the supporting surface when the stapler is resting on the surface.
In view of the above shortcomings of conventional staplers, a need has arisen for a stapler which can be readily grasped and used so as to avoid manipulation as described above.